


假面之夜

by wanwudongren



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanwudongren/pseuds/wanwudongren





	假面之夜

01

“林彦俊，你的新搭档。”范丞丞拿着一叠资料走到林彦俊的办公桌前，拉开他对面的办公椅顺势坐了下来。  
“啊？新搭档？小苏呢？”  
“还惦记着人家小苏呢？王子异的女人都敢泡？”

“范丞丞，你给我滚。”林彦俊把刚拿到的资料拍到了范丞丞的身上。  
“哥，我错了我错了，这不是开玩笑吗！小苏被调走了，上边给我们新派了一名同事，好像是十二区培养的优秀学员，是个新人，你带带他。”

林彦俊拿起个人简历，粗略的浏览了一边。心里大概有了数，只是有点可惜被调走的小苏。小苏是好兄弟的女朋友，他也真没对小苏有什么特别的想法，反正两个人出任务还是挺有默契的。

“请问，我可以进来吗？”门外传来了敲门的声音。林彦俊皱了皱眉，继续停留在那叠资料上。这次范丞丞不仅给他带来了新搭档，还给他带来了新任务。

“得，人来了。你们认识认识。”

等新搭档走到他眼前时，林彦俊才抬眼看了看。  
新搭档长得一脸人畜无害，下垂眼，脸上有点婴儿肥。笑起来像是高中那种乖乖男孩。等下？这个小孩确定可以吗？

“林老师你好，我叫陈立农。请多指教。”完蛋，声音好像有点可爱。

但我们的小林老师还是保持了一个上级该有的基本素养，缓缓开口说道：“陈立农是吧，也别叫我林老师了，叫林彦俊就好。”

“林彦俊，你别这么凶嘛，吓到我们新同事了。农农，过来坐~”范丞丞也不管他们熟不熟，一人一只手把他们拉到了办公室的沙发上，突然严肃了起来面对着他们。

“听着，最近总部有一位高管被暗杀。我想你们也有所耳闻，总部现在把目标定在这些人之中，你们认一认，这是四个人的照片。他们四个最近都会去参加近郊洲际酒店的一场拍卖会，你们需要做得就是尽可能地收集他们的资料，传给总部。到时候六区的朱正廷会掩护你们撤退。”范丞丞说着就把四个人的照片摊开在桌面上。

林彦俊一边转动着手上的戒指一边仔细观察起来。突然发现一个很严重的问题，以前出任务他和小苏都是假扮情侣做掩护，但是？他看了看坐在右边的陈立农，这会陈立农刚好从口袋里掏出了一副金丝边眼镜带了上去。凌厉的眼神和刚刚那个可爱的他判若两人。

林彦俊瞬间有点看呆。我靠？有点帅哎。

“丞丞，我记住了。”陈立农开口说道，林彦俊的思绪一下子被拉回来，微微一笑，酒窝若隐若现。

“范丞丞，你想让我们怎么配合？”

“当然是假装情侣啊！这场拍卖会邀请了各式各样的人物，你们的身份是总部考虑后决定的，不介意吧？”

“不介意。”两个人默契地异口同声道。

02

A市情报局共设十五个区，一区为特别总部，每个区都有自己负责的领域，下设特别培训学院，可以说每个学院里的学生都是精英。而陈立农作为十二区优秀学员，更是精英中的精英。林彦俊早他几届毕业进入十二区工作部，虽然当年并非优秀学员，但现在已经是十二区赫赫有名的特工了，自从他转正以后出的任务基本都是万无一失，前辈们都很看好他，因此年纪轻轻就安排了他带学生。

这次遭到暗杀的总部高管是个计算机技术专家，来头不小。总部很重视这次行动，更是派出了六区特别行动小组组长朱正廷为他们处理后续工作。  
是训练年轻人的好机会。

两个人自然也明白这次行动的重要性，当天见面之后，还没等他们自己表态，范丞丞就自作主张帮他俩安排了饭局，旨在促进促进工作关系。

假扮情侣林彦俊不在话下，但是同性情侣还是第一次，说不紧张都是假的。但本着“老人”照顾新人的想法赴约了饭局，只是令他没想到的是陈立农比他更......谈定？  
小孩在他面前一点都没有拘束的样子，一餐饭下来两个人也相互了解了对方的基本的状况，陈立农甚至还把自己的家庭情况，各种喜好也一并告诉了他，让林彦俊有一种在相亲的感觉。什么嘛，这么单纯的人到底可不可以胜任。不过转念一想，优秀学员并不是空穴来风，他倒是要看看陈立农到底有什么本事。

总之，合作愉快。

03

“这次洲际酒店的行动绝不能掉以轻心，主办方在每个房间都秘密安装了监控摄像，你们做好心理准备。”  
行动前一晚，范丞丞把所有注意事项都一一告诉了他们。顺便给了他俩一人一枚戒指，明面上是情侣戒，但其实内置定位器，确保他们的安全。

当晚和林彦俊分配好监视任务后，陈立农睡得并不踏实。这次行动是他毕业以来的第一次任务，和林彦俊合作他当然放一百个心，只是莫名其妙的压迫感却一直压着他喘不过气来，他安慰自己这只是紧张，多实战几次就会好。

 

第二天一早，林彦俊开着车早早在他家楼下等他，所谓做戏就要做全套，在工作这方面我们小林老师进入角色异常的迅速。

陈立农今天穿了一件驼色的大衣，内搭一件米白色衬衫，跟韩剧男主角似的。当然我们的小林老师也不赖，黑色毛衣白色外套，还稍微做了做发型。  
可以，挺配。

小孩的行李并不多，打了招呼以后，陈立农自觉坐上副驾驶。

“陈立农，你可以接受那个吗？比如......”林彦俊一手把着方向盘，一手打开了当地的交通广播，掩饰自己的尴尬。他也不知道为什么面对陈立农突然不好意思了起来，不就是任务需要亲一下抱一下吗！  
“哪个呀？”小孩眨了眨眼睛，对着他笑了笑。  
“算了，不接受也得接受，听我指挥。”  
“遵命！”陈立农看着后视镜里有点脸红的林老师，顺手解了一颗纽扣，露出性感的喉结。

04

到达近郊的洲际酒店以后，办理了入住手续。不出所料，上边给他们安排的是行政客房。一张豪华大床，客厅电视沙发，还有能望到山间流水的阳台。度假倒是挺好。  
林彦俊把行李收拾好，躺在沙发上休息。这一年他几乎每天都在工作，不是在办公室就是在出任务的路上，仅有的几天假期都是睡过去的。他同情的看了看还在整行李的陈立农，苦日子要来咯。

来之前两个人事先有研究过酒店的整体布局、四个人的人物相貌特征、职业和以往的视频资料，但为了万全准备，他们决定先分头在酒店里面熟悉地形，“碰碰运气”。林彦俊负责的是两位男性嫌疑人，称之为1、2号。陈立农则负责一男一女，分别为3、4号。  
也不知道是不是被幸运女神眷顾，林彦俊很快在健身房和酒廊锁定了1号、2号。陈立农这边却差了一口气，在美术展厅找到了唯一一位女性目标4号。三号作为一名小有名气的男性小说家，找遍了酒店的阅读区和办公区迟迟未见他的身影。

陈立农有点懊恼，不安的感觉再次袭来。忙了一下午未见，他突然有点担心林彦俊的安危，便立刻折回房间。而提前完成任务的林彦俊早早就已经回房，洗了个澡，穿着浴袍端着红酒杯坐在沙发上看着书。房间的微微响动让他立刻警觉起来，摸出藏在书桌下的匕首，反手扣在手臂上。

这边陈立农打开房门看到这样一幅景象，长舒了一口气，还好林彦俊没事。但脑子里突然蹦出的“诱人”两字，让他恨不得扇自己一个巴掌。

“农农，是你啊。怎么满身是汗，快进去洗澡。”林彦俊把匕首放回原位，推着陈立农进了浴室。回来以后，他仔细观察过房间的布置，发现在房间的右上角正如范丞丞所说装了监控摄像，窃听器暂时还没找到，不过他还是有点不放心。  
目前浴室是最安全的地方，他抱着双臂听着陈立农汇报了今天的情况，顺便把自己了解的情况一并告诉了陈立农。

“没关系，第一次不错了。明天我们一起行动去找3号。”小林老师看着闷闷不乐的小孩，摸了摸他的头。“乖，快洗澡吧。”

05

陈立农进去了很久，林彦俊百无聊赖的躺在床上等他。小孩洗澡速度真的和自己有得一拼，等到他差点睡着。迷迷糊糊之中浴室门被推开，林彦俊眯着眼看着陈立农裸着上半身，下半身只裹了一条浴巾，瞬间清醒了过来。

“那个，你......”  
秀身材给谁看啊？小林老师默默看了看自己，暗下决心，决定回去要多吃点好好练练。

陈立农看着欲言又止的林彦俊，睡眼朦胧。让刚冷静下来的他，又不好意思了起来。拉开柜子的门打算拿出被子在沙发上将就一夜。  
“陈立农，你这样真的很不专业。”小林老师立马看出了小朋友的心思，愤愤道。

“我不是，我没有。”陈立农停下手上的动作，乖乖的走到床边，拉开被子钻了进来。这下轮到林彦俊不好意思了，推了推身旁因为刚洗完澡还火热的身躯。

“陈立农，你裸睡？”  
“对啊。晚安林老师！”说着就按下遥控器把房间里的灯都给关了。  
“啊，嗯。晚安。”看到那么坦诚的小朋友，林彦俊就觉得他作为一个“长辈”，害羞个什么劲？大胆的解开自己的浴袍，也钻进了被窝。

“不许叫我林老师，听到了没有。”林彦俊面对着陈立农的背戳了戳。陈立农转过身来，勾住林彦俊的手，轻轻回了一个“嗯”。

06

第二天两个人的工作并不太顺利，3号像是人间蒸发了一般，翻遍了酒店都找不到人影。

第三天，依旧无功而返。林彦俊都开始怀疑，是不是范丞丞给他们的情报错了，还是人家根本没打算来。但他很快就打消了这个念头，这么多次任务，总部的情报从来没出错过。

明天就是举行拍卖会的日子了。

第四天。  
陈立农醒得很早，安顿好怀里的人。下了床，拉开窗帘，静静地靠着门框边，望着太阳升起的方向。脑子里回想着目标人物的特征以及这几天的行动，他有点担心频繁的行动是不是已经引起了对方的怀疑。毕竟，两个大男人经常在酒店各处晃悠，很难不让人注意。别人在暗他们在明，完完全全占了下风。

太阳缓缓升起，晨光拂过林彦俊的脸颊，山间不断传来小鸟的啼叫，他习惯性的往熟悉的方向靠了靠。这几天，每天早上都会从陈立农的怀里醒来，刚开始还会有少许震惊，但现在我们小林老师已经完全接受了这个既定的事实。睡眠质量可好了！

而今天意外地没有触碰到熟悉的温度，心里一惊，猛地睁开眼睛坐了起来。  
“陈立农？”

“阿俊，怎么了？”陈立农的领带刚系到一半，从柜门的镜子后探出头来。看着略显惊慌的人回应道。

林彦俊楞楞地看着陈立农，双排扣深蓝色西装，领口敞开着，领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，挺拔又迷人。  
“噢，没事。你也起太早了吧，吓死我了。”一百二十万分的小心翼翼似乎已经成了林彦俊从业多年的习惯，他懊恼地拍了拍脑袋，企图让自己清醒过来。

“是不是没从我怀里醒来有点不习惯？”陈立农手上的动作并没有停下来，打理完领带，突然凑近林彦俊，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇近在咫尺。陈立农有点恍惚，轻笑着摇了摇头，在他的唇上轻轻一点。  
“早安吻。”

“别想一大早占我便宜啊！”小林老师拿起身边的枕头重重的砸去。陈立农侧身一躲，成功躲过“袭击”。

07

这场拍卖会并非传统意义上的拍卖会。主办方把地点设在了酒店的室外活动区域，邀请了几位乐手，周围摆满了鲜花、小食糕点，灯光打在草坪上，一副浪漫的景象。而服务员却统一带上了肖布鲁的假面，又给整个拍卖会增添了一种神秘的色彩。

林彦俊从服务员手上接过两杯红酒，递给陈立农。两个人故作碰杯，林彦俊拿起红酒轻轻咪了一小口，眼睛向十点钟方向一瞥，2号目标突然起身向泳池边走去。他放下酒杯绕过陈立农，拍了拍他的肩，示意自己先过去一下，记得盯紧4号，暂时不要轻举妄动。

陈立农点了点头。等到林彦俊走远以后，他沿着拍卖会右侧的灌木丛走了一会。席间，不断有女士向他示好，他都优雅地一一回绝。

当拐过第二个转角时，一位坐在长椅上整理玫瑰花的老婆婆出现在他的眼前。  
他并没觉得很奇怪，毕竟来到这里的人几乎占据了各个年龄段。

老婆婆满头银发，因为年岁的关系背有点驼了下来。手上带着一双纯白的丝质手套，优雅又高贵，也许是因为保养的还不错，相比同龄人来说，略显年轻。她似乎感受到了陈立农的目光，抬起头挥了挥手招呼他过来。

“小伙子。有喜欢的人吗？”  
突如其来的询问让陈立农有些不知所措，但看着老婆婆慈祥的双眼，犹豫了一下，自嘲道：“有、有啊。不过人家喜不喜欢我就不知道了。”  
“记得勇敢，别像我，藏了这么多年最后还是失去了最爱的人。”老婆婆的声音里带了一点哀伤，一边说一边把刚刚选好的几朵玫瑰塞到了陈立农手里。  
“收下吧。”

老婆婆单手撑着长椅站了起来，拿起了放在椅背后的拐杖准备离开。陈立农上前扶她，却被她婉言谢绝。  
“小伙子，谢谢你。我这老婆子，还走得动道。”

等老人家走远之后，陈立农松了松领带，戴上眼镜。

3号目标已锁定。只不过......这几朵玫瑰还真是棘手呢。

08

陈立农怎么也想不到，男性目标竟然伪装成老婆婆出现在他的眼前。起初他并未有所怀疑，直到那个撑手的动作。  
脸可以易容，但手就没那么简单了，手套下不小心露出的皮肤，完全暴露了他的真实年龄。何况老人家在有他人在场的情况下，因为自尊心的驱使，并不会使用撑手的动作。

在与“老人”交谈期间，他也注意到“老人”的右脚和左脚相比，右脚的裤腿被撑得高了一些。想必是藏了一把枪。以及说话时的一些小动作，与他在影像中的行为都重合了起来。

他望了望手中的玫瑰，几片花瓣盛开的很不自然，陈立农立刻拿出手机拨通了自己入耳式的电话，信号的嘈杂声让他认定了花瓣上装有监听装置。

“有人已经开始怀疑我们的身份了。”陈立农在心里默念，明天是约定的撤退日期，必须安全度过今晚才可以顺利抽身。  
在确认了3号的身份之后，四个人的资料已经差不多收集完全，就差传送给总部。至于最后的行动......就看朱正廷的了。

这边林彦俊在确认无误之后，返回主会场寻找陈立农的身影。可是怎么也找不见。拍卖会已经进入高潮部分，中世纪名画在肖布鲁假面的护送下摆上了展台中心，周围响起了此起彼伏的抬价声。

他退出会场，返回客房寻找陈立农的身影。

09

站在房门口的走廊上，林彦俊刚想抱怨小孩跑去了哪里，就看到了陈立农手上拿着几朵玫瑰向他走来。

“陈立农，这花哪来的，你就…”  
陈立农一把捂住林彦俊的嘴，拿着花的手搂住他的腰。“彦俊，接下来听我的好吗？”

林彦俊立刻就明白了陈立农的意思，摸出房卡打开了房门，接着他把房卡插入电源开关。顷刻间，一屋子通亮。

陈立农迅速往屋里扫了一眼，监控系统亮着红灯，床头莫名其妙多出一瓶小东西。  
房间被人动过。

他随手把玫瑰花插入空花瓶，故意把林彦俊拉到摆放花瓶的沙发椅边，让林彦俊跨坐在他身上。他一手扶着林彦俊的腰，一手摘下自己的眼镜往地毯上一扔，眼镜落到地毯上发出一声闷响。  
“阿俊，你看，好贴心的客房服务。”林彦俊随着陈立农的视线往床头看了看。

润滑剂？？？小林老师圆溜溜的大眼睛瞪得大大的。不过现在他也不好问刚刚陈立农消失之后发生了什么事。玫瑰花里应该有监听器，有人在测试他们的身份。

林彦俊附身压低嗓音在陈立农耳边悄悄说道：“谁上谁下啊？”  
陈立农被他这么一问突然笑了起来，“林老师，你会吗？”  
这还真的难到了林彦俊，要是其它，他根本不需要迟疑，但这种事情自己就真的是一张白纸。他也不信小孩会，反问道：“难道你会？”  
“学过。”

还没等小林老师反映过来，他的乖乖学生就扣住他的后脑勺吻了上来。陈立农的吻技不算好，却很凶。没一会，衣物散落了满地，两个人的身上只剩下一件薄薄的衬衫。  
陈立农并不想把林彦俊的身体给镜头后面的人看到，他捞起林彦俊轻轻地放到了床上，随手把灯也给关了，只剩下玫瑰花瓶边的一盏落地灯还散发着微弱的光。

掀开被子后，两个人一起落入了柔软的席梦思床垫之中，被子把他们关键的部位都遮了起来。陈立农喜欢林彦俊的锁骨，温柔的把身下人的纽扣一颗一颗的解开，用舌尖轻轻舔舐。舔得林彦俊的骨头都酥麻了，舒服的发出一声闷哼。

小林老师自诩在床上属于含蓄型，这样的声音自己都听着不好意思更别说陈立农了。他催眠自己只是为了制造效果，爱岗敬业演技罢了，都是假的，不过陈立农的技术也不错啦。还挺舒服的。完全没意识到，其实不用来真的就可以蒙混过关。

陈立农喜欢林彦俊，这一点他清清楚楚。这次行动自己也没想到会这么快的就走到这一步，而且还是一场“现场直播”，双方都没什么准备。现在他下身涨得厉害，知道林彦俊也起了反应，两只手紧紧的抓住自己的后背。远处传来的灯光隐约的看到他红扑扑的脸，可爱的想把他一口吃掉。但尚存的理智告诉他不可以太冲动。

“林老师，我......”  
“陈立农，跟你说了别叫我林老师。快点进来啊。”说着一只手就慢慢褪下陈立农的内裤，身下的火热一下子触碰到林彦俊的小腹。惹得他害羞地闭上了眼睛。

得到了身下人的允许之后，陈立农开始大胆起来。摘下戒指，撕开保险套，倒了一些润滑油轻轻拂过林彦俊的股间。挑逗似说道：“原来阿俊那么心急。”

第一根手指进去的时候，林彦俊有些吃痛。但痛感并没有持续很久，等到第二根手指滑入的时候，已经渐渐适应了这种感觉。陈立农对他异常的温柔，一直在他耳边轻轻安慰他别怕。扩张做得差不多了，陈立农抽出了自己的手指。  
此时，后面已经适应了饱胀感，林彦俊反倒空虚了起来，扭了扭身子，把腿勾到了陈立农的腰上，蹭得陈立农几近失去理智。他把分身慢慢挤进身下人得软肉中，他的小宝贝似乎一下子没承受住他的入侵，娇嗔地喊了出来。

“宝宝，放松一点。好紧噢。”少年充满磁性的声音，让林彦俊的脸更红了，一股电流扩散开来。他主动的吻上了陈立农的唇，无意间瞥见亮着红灯的摄像头，一种羞耻感漫上心头，小孩卖力的抽动起来，他不由自主地叫得更大声了。

陈立农哪受得了这般诱惑，把整根没入林彦俊的体内后，使坏了停下了动作。一只手开始撸动林彦俊的挺立分身，林彦俊被小孩折磨地欲仙欲死，后面也湿得一塌糊涂。

“农农~嗯~你快动一动。”  
“遵命！”陈立农吻了吻林彦俊的鼻尖。

监控红灯骤然熄灭，而房间里的人却没有停下的意思。

10

安全的度过了一夜，除了林彦俊有点腰痛以外，他们的身份并没有得到怀疑。成功和朱正廷接应后，范丞丞开着跑车在酒店门口等他们。两个人并排坐上了车后座，林彦俊揉了揉陈立农的脸，又开始亲昵了起来。

“喂，朋友们，度假结束了。可以了，在我面前别演了。”范丞丞从后视镜里瞥了眼他们，从外套内袋掏出烟盒，按下车里的点烟器，点燃了一支烟。

“好好开你的车，范丞丞你听着，我们，是真的！农农，你说对吧~”林彦俊勾过陈立农的脖子，旁若无人的亲了起来。那夜之后，两个人相互表明了心意，因此陈立农也没避讳，主动迎了上去。

“咳咳咳咳咳。”范丞丞被自己吐出的烟雾呛到，几天不见，世界变了？？？

等下？？？那单身的不就剩下他一个了吗！妈妈呀，谁来把我带走。

11

自从结束了这次任务，两个人又一起成功配合完成了几次行动。十二区的同事们在私下都把陈立农和林彦俊称作“十二区最闪耀CP”，当然当事人也略知一二，我们的小林老师为此还开心了很久，年度最优秀带教老师非我莫属。

而范丞丞依旧单身。

在范丞丞第25次没有敲门闯进他的办公室后，小林老师怒了，正想把他轰出去。范丞丞眼疾手快抓起陈立农挡在他前面。  
“林彦俊，我不是来找你的！你住手！”  
“农农走吧，王子异有请。”说着吐了吐舌头，用唇语向林彦俊说道“官大一级压死人。”

陈立农表情一僵，隐隐猜到了什么事，但没过几秒就恢复了平静，和他们道别后深吸了一口气，走向王子异的办公室。

“范丞丞，王子异什么事啊？想泡我男人？”林彦俊拉着范丞丞对他笑了笑，做出了“请”的姿势，拉开椅子把他摁在了座位上，顺便还给他倒了一杯水。  
对于林彦俊态度的转变，范丞丞也没工夫调侃他。喝了口水，说道：“你还记得陈立农的身份是什么吗？”  
“我的学生呀，还有十二区优秀...毕业生...。”  
“对了，问题就出在优秀毕业生上。当年我们毕业的时候，你知道那几个优秀毕业生被送去哪里了吗？来到各区，考核期一过，如果合格就会被要求去参加特洛伊计划。虽然说会征询本人的意见，但你也懂得这种事情，只有服从。”  
“哎，这是个无底洞，我们这种普通人就只是来这打工的小透明罢了。”

林彦俊的眼神暗了下来，他曾经听闻过特洛伊计划。由情报处和军方合作的项目，每年考核成功的优秀学员都会被强制要求参与，没人知道这个计划的具体情况。只是陈立农为什么不跟他说呢？如果考核不合格是不是就......

范丞丞一看就看出了林彦俊在担心什么，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“别怪陈立农，他不想让你担心。我想，他本人也对此了解甚少。危险是肯定的。你得相信他。”

“只不过。”范丞丞顿了顿，“你们的合作关系，到此为止。”

“噢。”从林彦俊的脸上看不出任何情绪。

人都是他的了，同事不同事其实也没多大关系。

12

范丞丞走后，林彦俊一个人在办公室发呆了很久。直到陈立农提着一袋崭新的军装站在他面前。他盯着军装叹了一口气，抬头对上了陈立农的目光。

“陈立农，升职了？不用做我的学生了，很开心是不是，啊，我工作了那么久五险一金还没你高哎，我不服。怎么不叫我去，我一定鞠躬尽瘁。”

“太危险了。”陈立农放下衣服，把正在闹别扭的人掰正面向自己。林彦俊满脸委屈的看着他，眼神里充满了担心。  
“你还知道危险？”他侧身坐上陈立农的腿，右手轻轻的抬起那人的下巴。“我们不去了好不好？”  
“好。”少年伸手握住了他另一只“作恶”的手，放到了自己的腰上。

陈立农毫不迟疑地回答，不免令他有些吃惊。刚刚准备地一整段话也统统咽进了肚子里，顿时慌乱了起来。“那...不是更严重？不去没事吗？”

“有事，会死得很惨。那些人的手段，你应该知道。不过阿俊叫我不去，我就不去。”  
“陈立农，看着我的眼睛，实话告诉我。除了这种方法，还有没有其他进去的方法？”  
“有，需要三轮考试。可是通过率极低。你不会...？”  
“答对了！”

我呀，只想和你患难与共。

————————————

写着写着就写歪了，没啥逻辑，有点无聊。自娱自乐，开心一下hhh。  
叫假面之夜是因为刚好在看柯南里《假面的诅咒》。


End file.
